El Cazador Cazado
by Nay R-HR
Summary: La noche en que la vida de Sirius Black cambió para siempre.


**Las frases en _cursiva_ han sido extraídas de Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban y Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares que os suenen de la saga pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a Warner.**

* * *

**El Cazador Cazado**

Llevaba todo el día muy inquieto. No paraba de dar vueltas por la casa abandonada que había elegido como refugio, pensando en todo lo ocurrido. Últimamente, a pesar de estar encerrado y sin posibilidades de contactar directamente con nadie, había tenido noticias un tanto perturbadoras y el auror que estaba dentro de él, y que le habría gustado ser sino hubiera sido por la guerra, no dejaba de advertirle que algo iba a salir muy mal.

Sirius se lamentaba de no haber seguido con el plan original y haber hecho él mismo el encantamiento Fidelio para proteger a los Potter y así poder estar seguro de que nada podría ocurrirles. Pero no, al final había persuadido a James y a Lily de que eligieran a Peter, confiándole todo lo que tenía. Como se arrepentía de ello… Lo hacía casi desde el mismísimo momento en que habían terminado de hacer el hechizo, cuando Peter se marchó tan deprisa de la casa, diciendo que tenía que ocuparse de un asunto de vital importancia. James le había dicho que no se preocupara, que Peter siempre había sido así, pero…

A pesar de todo Peter era su amigo, ¡era Colagusano, por Merlín! Sin embargo, siempre había sido el más asustadizo de los cuatro, el más huidizo. Pero si no confiaba en él, ¿en quién? Los Potter habían sido espiados durante los últimos meses y todas las pistas apuntaban, muy a pesar de Sirius, a Remus Lupin, pero aun así había algo con Peter que no acababa de convencerle. Y más desde la carta que le escribió Lily tras el cumpleaños de Harry.

Sirius, suspiró profundamente intentando tranquilizarse. Se acercó al escritorio donde había dejado todos los periódicos que había conseguido rescatar de la basura y las pocas cartas que le habían enviado desde que estaba allí y, tras rebuscar un poco, encontró la que buscaba. Encendió la varita con un simple Lumos, y buscó la frase que tanto le inquietaba, releyéndola.

"_Gus vino el fin de semana pasado; lo encontré un poco desanimado, pero debía de ser por lo de los McKinnon (lloré toda la noche cuando me enteré)."_

Peter había evitado escrupulosamente la casa de los Potter desde que empezara la guerra, incluso después de realizar el encantamiento Fidelio, hacia apenas una semana. Podría contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había visto a Harry desde que el pequeño había nacido. Además Sirius estaba seguro de que Peter no se sentiría desanimado por la muerte de Marlene McKinnon y su familia pues, aunque no les deseara mal y ella fuera una compañera de la Orden, Peter era más del tipo de personas de las que se aliviaba porque no le hubiera tocado a él, fuera quien fuese el perjudicado. Eso era algo que había notado desde que habían entrado en la Orden, ya que Peter siempre intentaba escabullirse de las misiones, tan escurridizo como el animal en el que se convertía a placer. ¿Y si lo que le perturbaba de la muerte de los McKinnon era que él podía ser el siguiente si no le daba lo que deseaba a Lord Voldemort? ¿Y si temía que su amo —si al final se confirmaba lo que tanto le intranquilizaba— se cansara de sus escasas informaciones y de que no le diera algo que pudiera aprovechar?

Dejando la carta donde estaba antes, se mesó el pelo y se restregó los ojos, lleno de frustración. Todo esto tenía que tener alguna explicación y él la iba a encontrar. Sin más demora, decidido, guardó su varita y agarró las llaves de su moto. Se dirigió hasta el callejón donde la había aparcado, oculta de la vista de los muggles que pudieran pasar por allí. Arrancó la moto voladora y despegó, dispuesto a dirigirse a la guarida de Peter, deseando encontrarlo allí.

Durante el camino sus sensaciones no fueron mejorando, sino más bien todo lo contrario. A cada milla que se cercaba a la guarida de Peter más seguro estaba que algo había pasado y más culpable se sentía él. Si al final sus temores se hacían realidad, Sirius pensaba que podría volverse loco.

La vio a lo lejos. La casa que había elegido Peter para ocultarse llamaba la atención respecto al resto, pues no estaba iluminada con los típicos adornos de Halloween, lo que habría hecho sospechar de cualquier muggle si pudieran ver la edificación. Inició el descenso y momentos después aparcaba la moto en el callejón contiguo a la casa en la que se había estado ocultando el que él quería creer que era su amigo. Desde ahí se dispuso a realizar los hechizos necesarios para comprobar si había alguna defensa mágica en la casa. Nada. También utilizó el encantamiento Homenum Revelio, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado.

Notando como su corazón empezaba a palpitar frenético, se dispuso a entrar en la guarida. No necesitó más que un débil movimiento de varita. Sirius se comportaba con una extraña calma, que no tenía nada que ver con lo que sentía. En esos momentos lo que realmente le gustaría sería echar a correr y registrarlo todo deprisa, con la esperanza de encontrar a Peter, pero tenía miedo de encontrar lo que esperaba.

Y lo hizo. Peter se había ido. Tras un par de hechizos comprobó que en esa casa no se habían realizado hechizos defensivos u ofensivos y no había tampoco ninguna señal física, como sillas volcadas o cosas rotas. Peter Pettigrew se había marchado por su propia voluntad.

Giró sobre sí mismo, en medio del salón, el cual permanecía limpio e imperturbable y vio algo que lo hizo reaccionar definitivamente y que la furia, que sentía para con Peter y sobre todo consigo mismo, empezara a bullir. Salió de la casa rápidamente sin volver la vista, dejando tras él la foto colgada en la pared de cuatro amigos, sonrientes y felices, tomada una tarde de principios de verano en su séptimo curso en Hogwarts.

Volvió a montarse en la moto y arrancó aprisa, despegando y acelerando hasta el máximo posible. Viajaba al Valle de Godric, con la esperanza de que todavía no fuera demasiado tarde. Pero hoy no era el día adecuado para esperar que las cosas pudieran salir bien.

Cuando llegó allí se encontró la casa de sus amigos destruida. Se bajó de la moto, tropezándose al intentar pasar la pierna por encima de esta, haciéndole trastabillar. Se acercó corriendo a las ruinas y se dejó caer de rodillas. Lloró amargamente hasta que escuchó un sonido que lo puso alerta.

Había alguien rebuscando entre las ruinas.

Se levantó y sacó la varita, dispuesto a utilizarla. No le importaba si era Pettigrew o incluso el mismísimo Lord Voldemort, pues ya no tenía nada que perder. Se encaminó a paso rápido hacia donde se oían los ruidos. En el camino se topó con el cuerpo de James, lo que le desgarró un poco más el alma, pero no se detuvo. Honraría a su hermano caído matando a aquellos que les arrebataron a ambos su familia. Lo haría por Lily, por James y por Harry. Sin embargo, antes de llegar pudo escuchar algo que lo azotó de tal forma que tuvo que detenerse. El llanto de un bebé. Sirius echó a correr y, antes de siquiera esperarlo, se topó con Rubeus Hagrid.

Hagrid lo miró, pero él solo tenía ojos para el bultito que había entre los gigantescos brazos del hombre que estaba ante él. Empezó a temblar, descontrolado, mientras Hagrid le decía cosas que no lograba entender. No le interesaban. Harry estaba vivo, no entendía cómo, pero lo estaba y eso era lo único importante. Cuando consiguió serenarse le habló a Hagrid.

—_Dame a Harry, Hagrid. Soy su padrino. Yo cuidaré de él_ —dijo con la voz quebrada. Vio como el guardabosques lo miraba dudoso.

—Lo siento Sirius, pero Dumbledore me ha pedido que lo lleve con él. —Sirius trató de discutir, pero el hombre estaba totalmente obcecado con la idea de llevar a Harry con el director del que hasta hacía poco había sido su colegio, así que no insistió.

«Ya tendré tiempo de hablar con Dumbledore cuando me haya encargado de Pettigrew. Ahora no me puedo llevar a Harry.» Sirius asintió ante el pensamiento y volvió a dirigirse a Hagrid tras acariciar brevemente el diminuto bultito que era Harry, todavía maravillado ante la idea de que siguiera vivo.

—Al menos llévate mi moto, así llegarás antes —vio que Hagrid iba a discutir así que se apresuró a añadir—, _yo no la necesito ya._

Les dedicó una última mirada a Hagrid y a Harry y se alejó de lo que quedaba de su vida y de su familia. Solo ruinas, retazos, nada. Sin embargo, pensó en Harry y supo que no todo estaba perdido. Pensó en lo que ese desgraciado de Pettigrew le había quitado a su ahijado y se decidió a que Harry no se quedaría sin justicia.

«Lo haré por ti… y por mí» pensó, mientras se concentraba para transformarse en su forma animal. Segundos más tardes, donde antes se encontraba un hombre caminado, ahora había un perro trotando. De repente el animal, enorme y negro como la noche que lo rodeaba pero no tanto como su corazón después de todo lo perdido, se detuvo y aulló al cielo sin luna.

«Hoy al perro le toca cazar ratas» pensó, echando a correr, resuelto.

Durante el resto de la noche procuró encontrar algún rastro de Peter, habiéndose convertido ya en una obsesión que no lo dejaba siquiera notar el cansancio que sentía su maltratado cuerpo después de una noche como aquella. Tampoco se permitió pensar mucho en lo que había ocurrido pues tenía la certeza de que si lo hacía no podría seguir adelante, por lo que se limitó a pensar en Pettigrew, solo en él.

Sin embargo, no halló rastro de él hasta despuntar el alba, cerca del centro de una ciudad muggle. Con las fuerzas renovadas tras esa nueva pista, Sirius, todavía en su forma animal, echó a correr otra vez, con las pocas energías que le quedaban, atento a cualquier rata u hombre que le resultara familiar, tanto por aspecto como por olor.

Lo encontró en el inicio de una gran avenida, caminando con paso inseguro, aunque intentando aparentar tranquilidad. Sirius gruñó. Estuvo por lanzarse sobre él en su forma animal pero, pensando que quería mirarlo cara a cara cuando lo matara, se escabulló hasta un callejón cercano, donde se volvió a transformar en humano, agradeciendo que anoche hubiera logrado concentrarse lo suficiente como para no perder la ropa al transformarse en Hocicos.

Volvió a salir a la avenida y corrió hacia Pettigrew, sacando la varita, dispuesto a acabar con él.

—Pettigrew —casi ladró. Peter se dio la vuelta y lo miró. Sirius vio como la cara del que había sido su amigo se inundaba del más profundo de los horrores. Vio terror y eso le agradó. Le alegró saber que Pettigrew comprendía lo que vendría ahora, pues así no tendría que decirlo en voz alta. Sirius jamás se imaginó que se vería en la situación de tener que matar a uno de sus mejores amigos, a alguien que había considerado casi un hermano. Mucho menos que este fuera un traidor que entregaría a sus amigos al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, sin siquiera pestañear.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir nada, Pettigrew empezó a gritar.

—¡Traidor! _¡A Lily y a James, Sirius! ¿Cómo pudiste?_ —esa acusación golpeó de una forma tan contundente a Sirius Black que se vio imposibilitado de reaccionar de ninguna manera, dándole a Pettigrew su oportunidad para escapar.

Con un movimiento de varita, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sirius vio cómo el que había sido su amigo se cortaba uno de los dedos de su mano, cómo abría la calle por la mitad para evitar que Sirius pudiera llegar hasta él, matando a decenas de personas en el proceso, y cómo, una vez transformado en rata, desaparecía por las alcantarillas reventadas por la explosión, confundiéndose con los demás roedores, dejando tras de sí una túnica manchada de sangre.

Entonces, entre los gritos de los muggles que justo en ese momento se percataban de lo que ellos creían que acababa de ocurrir, se escuchó una risa. Sirius se dejó caer de rodillas, riendo de forma enloquecida y sin razón aparente. Lo había perdido todo en una sola noche: a su hermano, a sus mejores amigos y a su ahijado. Había perdido su vida y todo por su culpa, por su arrogancia y testarudez.

«Al final ha sido la rata quien ha cazado al perro» pensó, volviendo a reír, aun más fuerte, asemejándose sus carcajadas extrañamente a los quejidos de un animal. Un perro herido de muerte.

.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Bye**

**Nay**


End file.
